Porygon-Z
Porygon-Z is a normal-type pokémon introduced in the 4th generation. It is a virtual pokémon resembling that of a duck and it's the evolution to the generation 2 pokémon Porygon2, who is the evolution of first generation Porygon. Background Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokémon, is a Normal-type and the evolved form of Porygon2. The first state in Porygon-Z's evolution line Porygon is a man-made pokémon created initial as a program for travel through space and to research other planets. They failed to make Porygon do as it was intended, which lead it to be like it is now. Sometime after that so did they create additional software which was meant to give it the ability of dimensional travel. Once again, so did the initial idea fail and it makes it to Porygon-Z. Notable Porygon-Z belong to Gladion. Power & Abilities Abilities * '''Adaptability: '''It raises the STAB from 50% to 100%. * '''Download: '''Raises either Porygon-Z's physical attack or special attack randomly when it engages in battle. * '''Analytic: '''Porygon-Z's hidden ability. Pokémon with this ability will have their attacks strengthened if their target have made a move prior to attacking it. Moves * '''Trick Room: '''A move that creates a zone where everybody's speed gets inverted for a while. * '''Zap Cannon: '''A very strong electric-type special attack with a mislay 50% accuracy. * '''Magic Coat: '''A move that protects the user from non-damaging moves. * '''Conversion: '''A move that changes the user's type to that of its first move. * '''Conversion 2: '''A move that changes the user's type into a type that is resistant or immune to the move's type last used by the opponent. * '''Tackle: '''A weak physical normal-type attack. * '''Nasty Plot: '''A move that raises the user's special attack by 100%. * '''Psybeam: '''A special psychic-type attack that has a 10% to confuse the target. * '''Agility: '''A move that raises the user's speed by 100%. * '''Recover: '''A Normal-type move that recovers 50% of the user's health. * '''Magnet Rise: '''A move that raises the user from the ground and makes it immune of ground-type attacks. * '''Signal Beam: '''A special bug-type attack that has a 10% to confuse the target. * '''Embargo: '''Makes the target unable to use their item. * '''Discharge: '''A special electric-type attack that hits anybody in the field and has a 30% to paralyze. * '''Lock-On: '''A move that makes it so that the target can dodge the user's next move. * '''Hyper Beam: '''A very strong special normal-type attack that is so strong that the user have to recharge for a little while after it used it. * '''Sharpen: '''Raises the user's physical attack by 50%. * '''Recycle: '''If the user have lost any held items so can it used this move to regain it. * '''Defense Curl: '''Raises the user's physical defense by 50%. Other * Immense special attack. * Immunity of ghost-type attacks. * Porygon-Z can move between the physical world and the cyber-space. Weaknesses * '''Fighting-Type Attacks: '''Porygon-Z takes double the damage from fighting-type attacks. Fun Facts * Porygon-Z has the highest special attack of any normal-type pokémon, tied with Mega-Pidgeot. Gallery 250px-233Porygon2.png|Porygon2, Porygon-Z's pre-evolution. 250px-137Porygon.png|Porygon, Porygon-Z's first evolutionary state. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Digital Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Featless Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators